1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipation from electronic devices, and particularly to a heat dissipation device with fasteners for stably fastening the heat dissipation device in an electronic system.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic components, such as central processing units (CPUs) comprise numerous circuits operating at high speed and generating substantial heat. Under most circumstances, it is necessary to cool the CPUs in order to maintain safe operating conditions and assure that the CPUs function properly and reliably. Typically, a finned metal heat dissipation device is attached to an outer surface of the CPU to remove the heat therefrom. The heat absorbed by the heat dissipation device is then dissipated to ambient air. Conventionally, the heat sink is secured to a printed circuit board on which the CPU is mounted. The printed circuit board is in turn mounted in an electronic device.
The heat dissipation device made of metal is supported solely by the printed circuit board and the CPU. In assembly, transport or use, vibration or shaking is liable to occur. When this happens, the heavy heat dissipation device may cause the printed circuit board to deform. Typically, the printed circuit board has many chips mounted thereon by a plurality of soldered balls located in a plane. The solder balls are liable to fracture due to the deformation of the printed circuit board, and such damage typically causes the printed circuit board to malfunction.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device which can overcome the above-described problems.